


So Much In Common

by indiego1314



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiego1314/pseuds/indiego1314
Summary: We are each other's salvation.This one's been gathering dust for a while, and I figured hey, why not publish it? Warning: sporadic updates ahead.





	1. Chapter 1

He was staying away. For now.

Just for security’s sake, I did a quick go-round of all the cameras. After all, wasn’t that what I was supposed to have been doing from the beginning? My job? Being the night guard was where my paychecks came from; watching over the attraction, monitoring systems, and staying awake from 12 to 6 a.m.

_Heh. At this point, you’re only being paid for surviving another night._

I’d heard the stories, of course. Who hadn’t? Even that phone dude had briefly skimmed over the urban legends surrounding the place. What he’d failed to mention was that the same psycho who’d murdered all those kids in cold blood was now spending his nights locked up, with me, inside Fazbear’s Fright. How do I know that? Simple: the nutcase told me himself.

Speaking of, there he was. Cam 10. A solitary eye peered at me from the edge of the screen. I’d almost skipped over him. The freak did a fairly good job of hiding, but his gleaming silver irises always gave him away.

For a second, the display dissolved into static. Even before the signal refocused, I knew I wouldn’t be seeing his eye again, only empty shadows. He’d moved.

Quickly, I clicked the “Play Audio” button. A child’s tinny laughter rang through the speakers in room 10. I knew he’d come crawling back towards the sound. That was his one weakness: for some reason, whenever he heard any noise, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

I scanned the static, waiting to see those hideously familiar eyes staring back at me again. Time ticked away. No sign of him. Maybe he just hadn’t heard the sound the first time. A little puzzled, I attempted another click at the “Play Audio” button.

**audio error**

_Well, shit._ As the ominous words flashed in the top-left corner of the screen, I flipped up my maintenance panel to reboot the audio devices. _It’s fine. This happens all the time._ Intermittent beeps pulsed from the mechanism, counting off the seconds as it reset the speakers.

Was it just another hallucination, or had I caught movement at the corner of my eye? _No way. He couldn’t have gotten here that fast._ I risked a glance to my left, looking past the edge of the doorframe, and -

Froze.

He was there.

Right there.

As soon as I met his rotting stare, every muscle in my body locked up. He’d never, ever gotten this close. But how? I’d played the audio… The audio!

Quietly, and without breaking his gaze, I managed to pull up the camera feed. I felt blindly for the mouse. If I could just find - and there we go. Since I hadn’t moved the mouse from its last position, I knew it was still poised over the “Play Audio” button. One click. One click and he would go away. Please.

_Click._

“HI!” That child’s mechanized voice echoed from somewhere near the back of the attraction. I released a breath I hadn’t noticed I’d been holding.

The head peeking from behind the doorframe tilted to the side, almost questioningly. Then he did something that I didn’t expect in the slightest. His withered jaw creaked open, barely revealing the even more grotesque jawline buried within the suit. And he laughed. The sound was eerie beyond words; the only comparison I can make would be like it came from beyond the grave. It took me a second to even realize the haunting noise was laughter.

He had stepped out from behind the wall and was now framed in the doorway like a painting. An incredibly hideous painting, but I digress. He was still chuckling to himself at some unknown joke.

“What’s so funny?” Thank you, stupidity. Now I’d gotten his attention.

His jaw instantly snapped shut, thick silence slicing through his amusement. Back to the staring contest. Silver eyes bore through me. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought he was glaring directly into my mind. Into my soul.

“You.”

I blinked at the single word. “What?”

He suddenly lurched towards me, rusted metal joints creaking in dismay. Reflexively, my body flinched away from the sound. “Hey!” I barked, covering my ears. He stopped. I cautiously put my hands back by my sides.

“You asked me what was funny,” he spoke, once he had my attention. “I answered. You. You are funny.”

I shivered when I noticed his mouth hadn’t moved during that entire explanation. His voice seemed… disconnected. Almost as if he was speaking through a telephone, instead of his own vocal chords.

“O-kay.” I casually took a few steps back. _Just humor the psycho._ “Why am I funny?”

That question seemed to give him pause. His line of sight finally drifted away from mine, at least. Apparently lost in thought, he stood with his gaze directed at the grimy tiles beneath him.  I shifted on the balls of my feet, ready to sprint past him to the exit.

“What’s your name?”

That threw me. The question was so out of left field. Why in the hell would a killer ask for their next victim’s name? Without thinking, I blurted, “Does it matter?”

I tensed as his glare refocused on my face. “I-I mean,” I desperately continued, “you’re just going to kill me anyway, yes? So why would you…” The grind of rusty metal on even-rustier metal cut off my question as he began to stalk towards me again. Abruptly, my back hit the wall. _Shit._ I hadn’t even realized I’d been inching away. His rotted form limped closer until he was practically on top of me.

“A-At least ask me on a date first.” Why, why had I just said that?

_Hmm, maybe it’s because you’re about to be killed in cold blood, and nothing you do or say will matter anyway?_

Pessimism. Wonderful virtue.

“I just want to know your name,” he said. “Is that such a crime?”

At this point, I guess I’d gone a little crazy. Maybe I had just resigned myself to my fate. But in any case, the next couple sentences out of my mouth had me mentally bitch-slapping myself. “No, but murder is. Why don’t we speed this up, and get to the part where you slice and dice me like the freak you are?”

He stared at me. Even though his eyes were long-dead, I swore I could see utter shock reflected in them. Then, another emotion leaked through: rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Springtrap's P.O.V.**

 

She looked so much like her.

Her hair, her lips, the strength in her eyes… Everything. Every part of her screamed at me, begged me not to make the same mistake twice. Not to let her walk out of the door and out of my life.

Forever.

My fist was raised, my back was straight. I was ready to do it. To slam her head against the wall until her skull cracked apart and blood streamed down to the floor like a waterfall. I would do it. For daring to speak to me in such a manner. As if I was nothing but a common killer with a shriveled heart incapable of love.

No. That was not the truth. I could love, I had loved. His fault. It was his fault, it always had been, it always would be, I WAS ALONE BECAUSE OF HIM. IT WASN’T…my fault. They all blamed me, but it was just circumstance. Circumstance, you see, makes all the difference.

I stared at the trembling form beneath me. Droplets of sweat inched down her forehead, further and further, highlighting ashen skin until they disappeared below the collar of her shirt. I highly doubted she was even aware of her physical state. She was focused entirely on the monstrosity before her, watching, waiting to see what I would do.

What would I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, this is a very short chapter. But hear me out: I didn't want anything too important to happen during Springtrap's point of view, and I knew if I merged this into the first chapter then people would be confused because they wouldn't have read it before. If that made any sense. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Third chapter coming soon to an archive near you.


End file.
